Garfield
Garfield is an anthropomorphic tabby cat and the title character of the popular long-running newspaper comic strip of the same name. Portrayed as a lazy character, he enjoys eating (especially lasagna), sleeping and poking fun at his owner, Jon. He is teased about being overweight and constantly lectured on the fact he's selfish and one-sided. For example in one strip his owner, Jon Arbuckle, stubs his toe and Garfield comforts him, however, he says "It's not like it happened to me." He is best friends with Arbuckle's household dog, Odie, but torments him occasionally, as he does with Jon. He hates Mondays, and is often struck by bad luck in Monday comic strips. He enjoys performing at the wooden fence next to Jon's house in the middle of the night, although he is usually criticized. His favorite food is lasagna. In M.U.G.E.N, Garfield has been made by Timote95 under the guise of "Geno Garfield" and Fer619. Fer619's version was edited by Aperson98, which was in turn edited again by Veanko. Timote95's Geno Garfield Geno Garfield is just what his name suggests; Garfield donning the appearance of Geno from Super Mario RPG, and as such, is a spriteswap of tachi's Geno. The initial release of the character had no sound effects whatsoever, though later versions began including them. Oddly enough, earlier versions of this character featured sound effects from the Kirby games before adding the voice clips from Fer619's Garfield. Fer619's Garfield Fer619's version was the first accurate version of Garfield. He is balanced, even though he is still considered a beta. He is weak when controlled by the AI, but he can be used to great effect when played as. This Garfield's sprites was taken from Garfield: The Search for Pooky with the majority of them being edited. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} or | | }} | | }} or || }} 'Hypers' + || }} Aperson98's Garfield Edit Aperson98 tweaked Fer619's Garfield almost 2 years after his latest update, with new sprites and a few new moves. However, since Garfield still doesn't have any A.I., he is more sluggish and easy to outwit, mostly due to his new "Nap" move; also, he had some of his older moves and intros/outros removed/edited. These sprites were taken from Garfield: Caught In The Act. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} | | }} | | }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' || }} || }} 'Palette Gallery' Garfield pallete.png|Default (Original colours) Garfield pallete1.png|Nermal (Nermal's colours) Garfield pallete2.png|Odie (Odie's colours) Garfield pallete3.png|Green Garfield pallete4.png|Comic (Garfield comic strip colours) Garfield pallete5.png|Red Sonic99swells Comic Garfield Aperson's Garfield's gameplay}} This edit to Aperson98's Garfield is almost unchanged, save the default palette being changed to a colour scheme reminiscent of the original Garfield comic strips and all the other palettes having been removed from the .def file. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Aperson's Garfield's movelist}} Veanko's Garfield Edit This edit to Aperson's Garfield makes quite a few changes, most notably the drop in life, the removal of the "Summons Jon Arbuckle" attack and portrait changes. It is also only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0. 'Stats' *Life: 900 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Videos File:Kirby VS. Garfield File:T95 MUGEN Garfield vs. Kanna File:MUGEN Episode 131 Garfield & Odie vs Chester Cheetah & Fido Dido File:TheMattalocalypse Random Mugen Battle - 334 - Garfield & Odie VS. Ren & Stimpy File:MUGEN - Garfield vs Rotom Trivia *Aperson98's Garfield's Jon can be hit during "Summons Jon Arbuckle", but when hit, he turns into a Garfield clone. Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Garfield Characters Category:Mammals Category:Cats Category:70's Characters Category:Animals Category:Edited Characters Category:Males Category:Antiheroes Category:Spriteswaps Category:Video Game Characters Category:Broken Links Category:Claw Users Category:Characters from the United States Category:Food Users Category:Strikers Category:1.0-only Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters